


Star for a Spark

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Holoforms, Interspecies, M/M, Tentacles, Xenophilia, holoform!optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus returns to Earth in the middle of the night and has a heart-to-spark conversation with Cade.</p><p>Now includes the highly demanded chapter two yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Cade/Optimus (and apparently so do the people on Tumblr).

It was just like any other night: Cade woke crying and screaming from his nightmares of the battle in China, yelling for Optimus and Tessa. He would realise soon after that it was indeed just a dream, his head would fall into his hands, and he would sigh. But this night... this night it was different. This night, someone else woke him. "Cade," a deep, silky voice rumbled in a low tone, making Cade's insides shake. He rolled over, still on the fringes of sleep, to find two brilliant blue optics staring through his bedroom window. Seeing that startled him awake, making him shoot up from his bed and race to the window, throwing it open. "Optimus?" He nearly cried, "Is that really you?"  
It'd been nearly a year since Optimus left Earth, and Cade had secretly hoped every day since that he'd see the Autobot leader again, but he'd never really believed, never _dreamed...._ Ok, he'd dreamed, but for him to actually be there... it was-"Unbelievable," he whispered as he leaned out of the window of the his new house which Joshua had gotten them.  
"Are you not pleased to see me?" Optimus questioned silently, almost sounding hurt.  
"Ye-no, no," Cade climbed out onto the roof and down closer to Optimus's face, 'it's just-I never really expected to see you again. I hoped, but..."  
Optimus smiled a small grin. "I had not planned on returning so soon; I just felt I needed to see a familiar face."  
"Not an Autobot?"  
"You are as much of one as any of my comrades."  
"Hmm." Cade chuckled airily and smiled. Standing, he told Optimus, "Lemme get some shoes. I'll be right out."  
Optimus gave a nod. "Take your time. There is no rush."  
Cade rushed anyway, jogging up to the window and inside, slipping into his trainers and a coat, then descended the stairs to the front door and left outside to Optimus's side. Optimus was already transformed and was waiting with the driver's side door open for Cade to enter, which he did with a big grin. "Man, I've missed sitting here." He mumbled, sliding a hand over the steering wheel and the dashboard.  
Optimus made a pleased noise. "I've missed the weight of a being sitting inside. It gets... lonely."  
This only made Cade smile wider. "Take me somewhere, Optimus."  
"Any place in particular you want to go, Cade?"  
"No. Well... somewhere where we can see the stars."  
The engine revved. "I have the perfect place."

Far out in the Texan desert, away from any city lights was were Optimus stopped. Cade climbed out onto the roof of the truck and laid down, the truck moving beneath him as Optimus transformed until Cade was laying on his chest, hands behind his head. With the warmth of the metal beneath him, the gentle whir of Optimus's ventilation, the small glow of his spark coming between the gaps in the metal of his chest, and the stars shining brightly up in the sky, it gave Cade this serene, almost alien feeling, and wondered if this was what it had been like on Cybertron. He decided to ask. "Optimus?"  
"Yes, Cade?" Optimus replied in a quiet tone.  
"What was it like on Cybertron? You know, before the war?"  
"It was quiet, peaceful. We had no organic life, unlike here on Earth, but it was beautiful to us." Optimus projected an image of Cybertron from his optics.  
"Wow," Cade reached up and touched the hologram. "Did you leave any family or friends behind when you left?"  
"Yes," Optimus's voice was sad. "My sparkmate, Elita-One. She was a brave and fearless warrior, but she died before we could meld sparks. As for family..." he shook his head. "My brother, Ultra Magnus, is lost, I know not where. Megatron, I once thought of as a brother, but he is beyond saving now."  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry..."  
"I've made my peace. I do not miss them as I used to."  
"Yeah..." Cade stared up into the sky, the face of his wife flashing momentarily in his head. "Same."  
There was silence for a moment, then Optimus said, "Would you like to see something?"  
"Sure." Cade turned to see his friend's face, then turned again as Optimus's optics projected an image, only it was different: instead of showing it all at once, the streams of light from each optic was building it. It didn't take Cade long to realise that Optimus was making a person; his pose had him resting up on an elbow, hair the colour of Optimus's head, a blue leather jacket with flames, a black shirt, blue and red camouflage cargo pants, and dark blue boots that were scuffed. He had small scars covering his face and hands, but he looked no older than thirty, but Cade knew he had to be older due to the silver hair coming in on the sides and the thin crow's feet around his eyes, which were the same ethereal blue as his robotic counterpart's. "Optimus?" Cade nearly whispered.  
The holographic body blinked a few times before answering, "Yes?" Same voice, same gentle tone.  
"Woah," Cade gasped in awe. Extending a hand and scooching closer, he poked Optimus's chest-hard muscle, good God. "Wooaahh."  
Optimus chuckled. "Do you like it?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"My holoform. We all have them, but rarely choose to use them; on special occasions, mostly."  
"So this is a special occasion?"  
Optimus just smiled a little, his left hand open and warm and inviting. Cade stared down at it, his fingers twitching. Slowly, he slid his hand into Optimus's and held it, Optimus doing the same. It was indeed warm, strangely enough, though Cade wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. When something touched his lower back he flinched, but when he realised it was Optimus he relaxed. He was pulled closer, flush against the holoform of a giant robot from space. It should've been weird, but it wasn't, not even when he felt the hand on his lower back slip beneath his coat and up his bare back, or when Optimus moved them so that the holoform was above him. He found that he wanted this, to be with Optimus in whatever way he could; an attachment had been formed that he couldn't shake even if he wanted to. His coat was removed, leaving just his naked upper body as he had not put on any clothes when he left the house. Optimus's shirt and jacket shimmered, then disappeared and good God, he had blue chest hair and was ripped. But not overly so, like those creepy bodybuilders, just enough to be intimidating. Cade ran his hands over him as though he were trying to memorise every dip, every curve of muscle, every bump of a scar, and in truth, he was. Optimus lowered his mouth to Cade's neck and kissed gently, nipping and sucking to draw a steady flow of moans and cries from him. Cade felt his nails dig into the holoskin of Optimus's back and his mind turn to mush; it had been so long... so long since since he'd been with someone that it was like experiencing it all over again brand new. He'd never been with a guy, either, much less the holoform of a robotic organism from another planet.  
He felt his boxer shorts being removed and tried not to tense up-don't spoil the moment, Cade, he thought to himself briefly. Lips pressed to his own and suddenly he was on a different world, one of sensation and touch and tongue. Hands gripped hair and roamed over skin. Cade's right hand came upon Optimus's behind and immediately he thought, 'Nice ass, I gotta say.' He pulled Optimus closer causing their erections to grind together and holy shit, he was not prepared for the ripples of pleasure that shocked his body and he cried out, arching up which unfortunately broke their mind-blowing kiss. Optimus purred low in his throat and pressed kisses to Cade's chest, moving down his stomach to the hard cock waiting for him, flopped against his lower abdomen. Cade felt his heart hammer against his ribcage at the mere notion of what he was fifty percent sure Optimus planned on doing, but he couldn't let himself believe until those amazing, kiss-swollen lips parted to reveal a tongue that licked up his dick. Each inch gained made Cade bow his back, grip the metal beneath him, and groan ever louder. Once Optimus reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around the head, then, in one fell swoop, sucked down to almost the base. Cade nearly screamed. "OHHH MY FFfucking.... GOD!"  
Optimus smirked around the dick in his mouth and continued to suck, deepthroating for a second before pulling back and grazing over it with his teeth. Cade was a mess; moaning, gasping, hissing, burying his hand in Optimus's hair and trying not to pull too hard or push him down. He tried not to buck his hips, but holy shit, his self-control had flown out the window the moment that tongue had touched his dick. The only thing that he could think in this moment was: _'The leader of the Autobots is giving me a blowjob I cannot believe this is my life.'_  
And boy howdy, was he good. Fuckin' fantastic. The tongue swirling around him was particularly pleasurable. "Hhhuuhh my God Optimus I'm gonna come, I'm sooo... nhhn!" He gripped Optimus's hair tight and thrusted upwards as he came hard into his mouth. His vision blacked out for a second; Jesus, it felt like something exploded inside of him but instead of killing him it felt incredible. Panting, his hand slipped from Optimus's hair to fall back to his side. Cold surrounded his softening cock when Optimus pulled away to go back to kissing Cade's neck and running his hands over his body. Cade smiled a little and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. Something touched his lips, which turned out to be two of Optimus's fingers. "Wet these for me?" Optimus murmured into the human's ear while nipping at it. Cade felt himself blush, oddly enough, and nodded, letting the fingers in and sucking on them until he thought they were sufficiently wet enough for the task at hand. Optimus kissed Cade deeply while he spread his legs to prode gently at his hole. "Mmf!" Cade let out a small noise of surprise, his limbs quivering. He felt one finger attempt to push past the ring of muscle while Optimus's other hand massaged his inner thigh gently. Cade did his best to relax, and soon the finger was in and working around inside of him. After a few short minutes, the second finger joined the first to scissor and curl, exploring him until it touched something that made Cade jump and cry out. "What-oh my god," Cade panted, "what was that?"  
"Your prostate. Are you not aware of what it does?" Optimus answered, still moving his fingers around inside of Cade.  
"I do n-now," Cade's eyebrows dipped and he let out a small whine when Optimus removed his fingers and repositioned himself.  
"Are you ready?" Optimus asked.  
Cade nodded, hands wrapped around the neck above him. Soon he felt Optimus's dick press against his entrance, then push inside slowly. His mouth fell open and his nails dug crescents into Optimus's shoulders, whimpering until the larger man was balls deep. The feeling was so foreign but so welcome that Cade was uncomfortable when Optimus slid almost all the way out, regardless of the pain that even now was disipating. Optimus thrusted in, right into Cade's prostate, making him scream. Out, in, out, in faster and faster, a steady rythm building. Cade was in another galaxy. The pleasure was inhuman. He drug his nails down Optimus's back and his speech was so choppy it was like he was speaking in tongues. Optimus on the other hand was actually speaking a different a language-Cybertronian, the only word Cade being able to recognise was his own name, which made his cock twitch and the walls around Optimus's dick tighten, only making the holoform man howl and slam into Cade. "I-I'm so cl-cl _ose, Optimus... uhhh~"_  
 _"Cade..."_ Optimus moaned before mewling in his strange alien language. He was thrusting erratically into the man beneath him, Cade also moving against him harder. Three thrusts later, Optimus came with a shout into Cade, he also orgasming, yelling Optimus's name. Optimus fell onto Cade, shimmering briefly, but holding his shape. He shifted and pulled out, making Cade hiss, but both were soon comfortable again, holding each other with smiles and happy hums. Optimus made a blanket and covered them with it, nestling close in and pressing small kisses to each other. Before long, Cade was falling asleep, still feeling Optimus kissing his lips.

When he woke the next morning, he was in his bed with sunlight streaming in through the window, lighting up the blue hair of the man beside him. "Optimus..." he mumbled with smile.  
Optimus's eyes flitted open and he grinned. "Good morning, Cade. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me home."  
Optimus kissed him gently. "You're welcome."  
Cade kissed him back, pulling him close and holding him tight, Optimus wrapping a leg around him and burying his hands in Cade's hair. There was a knock on the door. "Dad! I'm leaving for school! Breakfast is on the table!" Tessa shouted from outside the bedroom door.  
"Ok! Bye honey have a good- _Optimus stop, haha_ -good day!" Cade shouted in return past Optimus's kisses to his neck.  
Once he heard his daugther's steps leave, he and Optimus laughed, holding each other with their foreheads touching. It died down, then Cade asked, "Breakfast or shower first?"  
"Shower."  
"You read my mind." Cade threw off the blanket and jumped up. "Race you!"  
Optimus ran after him, Cade giggling and laughing.

_Fin._


	2. the second chapter woohoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because people wanted more. I hope ya'll are happy, this messed with my carpul tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers purr fight me motherfucker.

The pancakes Tessa made were pumpkin and banana; one of her specialties. Optimus certainly seemed to like them as he ate a whole stack of six and used half the bottle of syrup. "Take it easy, you're gonna get hiccups," Cade laughed, cutting into his own two flapjacks.  
"Hiccups?" Optimus questioned after he'd swallowed his food.  
"Yeah, hiccups. It's where something in your throat spasms and you can't stop it. Eat a little slower, Tessa made plenty."  
"I suppose I'm being a little... overenthusiastic."  
"I'll say."  
They laughed before Optimus continued devouring the stack of pancakes. Obviously on Cybertron they didn't have napkins-there was syrup all over his face, and although it was cute in an endearing kind of way it was also really messy and sticky and gross. Cade finished the last few bites on his plate, then stood up and set his dish in the sink where it rinsed itself before being transfered to the dishwasher. Meanwhile, Cade had torn off a sheet of paper towel and folded it in half twice, getting it damp and then walking over to Optimus, who was almost done with his food. "You're all sticky, man. Waste of my imported Canadian syrup." He joked, beginning to wipe his friend/lover/alien companion's face clean.  
"My apologies," Optimus said through the now maple-scented paper towel.  
"I was kidding." Cade smiled, pulling his hand back. "There. All clean." He rested his hand on Optimus's jaw and kept it there, gentle.  
"Thank you, Cade." Optimus thanked in a murmur, reaching up with his own hand to hold Cade's.  
"Yeah..."  
"Am I-interrupting?." A robotic voice broke in, coming from the back door.  
Cade was the first to pull away and stand up. "Sorry."  
"Not at all." Optimus smiled warmly.  
"Boss-can I please just-use-my final form!-too?" Bumblebee asked his commander in his broken radio voice from where he was crouched outside of the open sliding glass door across from the kitchen in the living room.  
"You may." Optimus gave a single nod with a small smile, standing with his plate and taking it to the sink to wash. He found washing dishes a soothing human pastime, though Cade thought differently.  
"We have a dishwasher to do that, you know that, right?" Cade told him, arms crossed and resting on his butt against the counter by the sink.  
"What a horrible name to call your daughter," Optimus said with a restrained chuckle.  
"You know what I mean!" Cade pushed him playfully with his right elbow, causing Optimus to release the pleasurable-sounding laugh, as Cade did also.  
Bumblebee made happy robot clicking sounds as he patted gently into the kitchen in his holoform body; he was a sort of short black male wearing an oversized yellow hoodie with black lines on it, black jeans, and dirty yellow high-top converse that had the Autobot symbol on the outside. His straight hair was blonde and messy, and he had those same ethereal blue eyes, only they were softer than Optimus's. More clicking and chirping robot noises came from him, his attention directed at Cade. Cade, upon seeing the young mech's new form, smiled and said, "Very nice, Bee! I like your jacket and headphones." He poked the black and yellow headphones around Bee's neck, earning a disapproving chirp from the holoform man, who held the headphones protectively. "Don't mess with-my special-speakers-you!" Bee said through the speakers of his headphones.  
"Sorry." Cade held up his hands and took a step back.  
By now, Optimus had finished with his dishes and was clearing the table. He came over to Bumblebee with the plate of pancakes and offered, "Would you like any, Bumblebee?"  
"Sure," Bee nodded and took two from the stack, biting into them. "Good-did-Tessa?-make it?"  
"Yeah." Cade answered.  
Bee nodded again and ate more. "Cade," Optimus strode up to the human's side and gently slipped his hand into the other's. "I have something planned for us later today. Are you available at five?"  
Cade felt heat rush to his face; for some reason, it was difficult to look at Optimus directly. "Uhh, yeah, I think so. Where we goin'?"  
"You'll see. Just be ready." Optimus smiled warmly again at him, his blue eyes twinkling, and then he walked outside. A few seconds later, he heard Optimus's engine roar to life and thunder down the dirt road toward town.  
Cade was blushing like crazy (though he'd never admit it even if you'd got it on video), rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at the floor.  
Bumblebee's headphones began to blast Meg's Soliquly from Hercules; _"I won't admit I'm in loooove,"_  
Cade pushed him, earning a robotic laugh from the slightly short man. "Shut up."  
_"Oh you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk."_  
"Wha-Bee, that doesn't even make any sense."  
_"And IIIIII will aaalways, love yoouuuu-"_ He was cut off by Cade covering his headphone speakers with his hands.  
"I get it, alright? Chill." Walking toward the door, he called back, "I'll be in my workshop!"

 

A few hours later, after some failed tinkering and successful fixes, Cade heard the familiar _vvroom vrr_ of Optimus's engine and panicked; he was supposed to shower and get changed an hour ago! Now he was all covered in grease and sweat... "Shit!" He growled, smacking himself for being so absent minded.  
Heavy footsteps approached the huge door to the workshop and opened it. "Cade? Are you ready to leave?" Optimus asked. He was in his mech form, as he didn't want to strain himself by using his holoform too often. Besides... he liked looking at Cade from this higher angle. This was how he first saw him and how he liked it. If anything it made the human appear more attractive. Cade turned around to face Optimus, removing his apron with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Optimus... I checked the time and I thought I had an hour left, I just got so caught up in my work..."  
Optimus chuckled in the attractively charming way he did while he crouched down with an outstretched hand. "I reasoned that you would forget, which is why I gave us time to get there. Come, I'll take you to your room."  
Cade smiled and let out a sigh, climbing onto the giant hand. "You know me too well, Optimus Prime." He climbed up higher to sit beside Optimus's head, leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Never change."  
This warranted a smile, the grating of his face plates louder now that Cade was sitting so close. He felt one of the robot's large fingers pet his head. "I do not plan on it, Cade Yeager."  
Optimus now began to walk back towards the house. Surrounding it were five cars; Drift, Bee, Shane's, Hound, and Crosshairs, all parked in succession. "What, are they havin' a party?" Cade motioned to the vehicles with an air of disbelief.  
"What does it matter? We won't be here, and I believe Tessa is responsible enough to keep them all in line." He set Cade down on the roof near his bedroom window.  
"Yeah..." Cade mumbled, opening the window and climbing in, almost falling on his face as a result of trying to hit the ground running. Quickly, he recovered and raced to the bathroom, throwing his clothes off as he went and snatching clean ones from hangers and drawers. Optimus watched silently and pensively; his optics were seemingly mesmerised by the way Cade moved, a certain grace but harshness and finality that locked his optics onto the human's form. _'My human,'_ he found himself thinking as Cade turned on the water in the shower and got in. He'd left the bathroom door open-it was his room, after all, and besides it wasn't like there was anything Optimus hadn't seen anyways-which only made Optimus's systems spark even more than they already were. If everything went right tonight, and if Cade was truly willing, their relationship (if it wasn't one then it certainly would be after tonight) would jump to the next level. In Cybertronian and Autobot terms, anyway. "Almost done, Optimus! Just a minute!" Cade shouted from the bathroom, drawing the Autobot leader's attention back to the naked body under the hot spray of water.  
"There is no rush. I assure you we have plenty of time." Optimus replied, resting casually but gently on the house. His memory cortex was running double-time to record and store every second of what he was seeing, in case... well, he dared not think on it. For the sake of both of their happiness, he had to be optimistic. Just this once. "Ready! I'm-shit fuck-all ready!" Cade stumbled up to the window chewing gum (even if mechs couldn't smell he still liked having fresh breath) and putting on his shoes. He was wearing a white long-sleeve v-neck shirt, loose faded Levi's with no belt ( _'To tempt, surely,'_ Optimus thought), and his favourite pair of trainers. His hair had been styled by a simple push of his hand through it, and even from the distance Optimus was at his sensors could pick up the scent of Irish Springs body soap and Old Spice deoderant. "You look wonderful, Cade," he complimented, holding out his hand again.  
Cade was immediately flustered. _'Get your shit together Cade! Christ you're not a teenager (sorry Tessa)!'_ He thought angrily, climbing onto Optimus's hand. "Ahh, thank you, Optimus. You too." _'Shit what the hell? "You too"? What kind of a loser...'_  
"Are you strapped in, Cade?" Optimus asked, now in truck form. Jeez, he hadn't even noticed he'd gotten in.  
"Uh, yup! Yeah, all set." He quickly buckled his seat belt, hand tenderly travelling over the steering wheel. Then they were off.

*

Meanwhile, Tessa, Shane, and the Autobots in the holoforms (except for Brains) were having a little get-together as they were going to be alone with Cade and Optimus gone... somewhere. "Where are they going, anyway?" Tessa asked Bee, placing a red card on the pile of other red UNO cards.  
"They're goin', little lady-a date, I heard!-don't know where though." Bee responded, placing a card of the same number but a different colour on the pile; they now had to place green cards.  
"Date?!" Shane spluttered almost spilling his Red Bull.  
"Aye, Keptin." Bee nodded.  
Crosshairs set down a green draw-two. He was a tall, lean tan man wearing clothes that were almost identical to his mech form. "That's a good thing, right?"  
"I think so," Tessa shrugged. She smirked after a second. "Could you imagine the jokes, though?"  
Hound, a giant elder man in Army clothes with a fat cigar in his mouth, frowned as he played a draw-four and set the new colour, yellow, by placing another card atop it. "What kinda 'jokes'?"  
"Ooh! Ohh! I got one!" Brains shouted, almost knocking over Shane's Red Bull, which prompted him to move it. "Alright alright: ya see Cade kissing Optimus. That'd make him Cade _Gay_ ger."  
A few laughs, some snorts and a scoff. "Lame!" Hound bellowed.  
"Quite," Drift said simply, playing a card. He was a thin Japanese man in casual house dress traditional to Japan.  
"Well then ya'll can come up with ya own jokes!" Brains huffed, throwing down his card.  
Bumblebee scanned a couple stations until he reached on that was playing that one Boyz ii Men song, making him snicker. _"I'll make love to you, like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight. All through the night I'll make-"_  
"Aww eww! Bee!" Tessa shoved him, laughing.  
"Aye, I agree! That's nasty!" Shane scrunched up his face.  
"I'm certain none of us need the imagery." Drift added.  
"Least of all you, Bee. You're practically still a Sparkling!" Crosshairs waggled a disapproving finger at him, Bee frowning and making angry robot noises.  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me." Tessa took her turn after Shane went. "At least Dad's getting out."

 

Where Optimus had taken Cade was the top of the farthest mountain from the city, and considering that they lived in Texas that wasn't that difficult; the mountain range a few hours outside of Odessa near the Mexican border was perfectly suitable for their needs. "Optimus, I love stargazing as much as the next inventor, but is that really all you brought me out here to do?" Cade asked, blowing a bubble with his gum. Optimus was laying on his back on a cliff near the summit of the tallest peak, with Cade stretched out near the bottom of his chest.  
"Yes and no; yes, because there is a meteor shower tonight and it is the first one I will witness here on earth, and no, as there is more that I wish to do that will come later." Optimus told him.  
"What is it that you wanna do?" Cade questioned slowly, stroking the metal of his large robotic boyfriend/something or other tenderly and somewhat sensually. He heard a smooth metallic purring eminating from inside Optimus's chest which made him grin and keep petting.  
"If you... do not stop, we will have to start early and... we'll miss the meteor shower," Optimus groaned, his left hand hovering over Cade as though he were debating on whether or not to stop his human in his actions. His spark glowed brighter, wisps of soft blue reaching up and wrapping around Cade where he lay. Upon contact, he sighed, hand settling over Cade like a blanket, thumb rubbing Cade's torso softly. Cade let out a pleased noise at this. "Hmm... You still haven't told me what it is we'll have to start early," he murmured.  
"I wish to..." Optimus began, his sensors telling him that the meteor shower would begin any second now, "engage in the intercourse with you that we have on... Cybertron..." Lights formed in the sky and shot across the deep blue expanse. "But only if... you are willing..."  
Optimus's words snapped Cade out of the trance induced by their strange sharing of energies and he turned over onto his stomach, looking up to the mech's face. "But how would that... even work? And why would you want to? Is it a part of you customs?"  
"I assure you it is completely safe for humans. It is a sign of mutual trust and love between two beings; our relationship would benefit assuredly."  
"But isn't it a little early? For that?"  
"I want do as much as I can with you, because of..." Optimus's voice trailed off a second before picking back up. "Of what might happen in the future.  
Cade contemplated this for a moment. He had nothing to lose, really, I mean Optimus said it was safe... and he had a lot to gain... "Alright... yeah, alright. Let's do it."  
Optimus smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But for now, let us enjoy the meteor shower."  
Cade nodded and rolled over onto his back, slightly taken aback at the marvellous sight above him and behind him, behind him being Optimus with the dazzle of the meteors in his beautiful blue optics. Whoever said that something mechanical could not be beautiful obviously had never met the gorgeous and incredible Optimus Prime, or seen him under moonlight. In fact, the Autobot leader looked so miraculous that he hadn't even realised that Optimus had called his name until he was gently poked in the side. "What?" He asked.  
"I asked if you were ready." Optimus nearly whispered.  
"Yes," Cade gave a nod, "I believe so, yeah."  
"Alright. Remove your clothes and get on your hands and knees."  
Cade turned red all the way down to his chest as he followed Optimus's orders and striped til he was ass-naked with said ass in the air. "O-okay, now what?"  
"You do nothing; for now, at least. It is my turn."  
Cade heard the _schnik_ of metal-against-metal, then a strange, obscene suckling sound. Something slick and warm pressed against his hole softly, prodding and slowly circling it in an attempt to relax him. "You must calm yourself, Cade. I will try not to make it painful for you on my part, but you must do yours."  
"Mhmmf." Cade nodded quickly and took deep breaths until he was as relaxed as he could be. Then the warm thing slowly pushed inside of him. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, as in yesterday, and the more Optimus worked around the less it hurt and the more pleasurable it became. Cade had just barely begun to moan when Optimus pulled out, pushing in something bigger than the other... thing, obviously Optimus's genitalia. He cried out and arched his back, clawing at the metal beneath his hands. That purring sound returned; Optimus's sensors were registering the pleasure now, and it was building the faster Optimus thrusted in and out. "Ohhh my Goood Optimus," Cade pushed back onto Optimus, forehead pressed to the metal beneath him, which was either becoming hotter or his own body temperature was rising. The robotic body beneath him shifted as a voice groaned loudly, the sound of something digging into the earth. Cade didn't have to look up to know that Optimus was bowing up from the ground and mewling. "Caaade..." he moaned.  
Cade wasn't sure if he was making any noise or not-his senses were so overwhelmed by the unbelievable pleasure shocking his body and the swirling blue light coming from Optimus's spark. "Oh my God Op-Optimus I'm not... oh jesus christ I'm not gonna last long!"  
"I won't either... nnnnhhh..." Optimus crooned. He'd only ever done this once, with Elita, but it hadn't been like this. Not even in the same universe. And it was so long ago... hundreds of years... "Ohhh Caaaaddee,"  
Cade whimpered Optimus's name as he came without even touching himself, collapsing onto his boyfriend's chest like a limp, sweaty ragdoll. But Optimus was still going. He hadn't climaxed yet, causing Cade to cry out and try and squirm away from the overstimulation. "No... too much..." he gasped.  
"I'm-ahh!-sorry, C-Cade!" Optimus bucked his hips into the air as he came with a shout. Slowly, the light disappeared back into the spark from whence it came.  
A few moments passed where they just laid there, chests heaving, clinging to each other. Optimus pulled out of Cade, his intercourse modules sliding back into their place and the cover sliding shut. "I'm too weak to move," Cade mumbled sleepily.  
"Yes, I-" The mech began, "I believe I feel the same."  
"Do you wanna just... chill here for a bit?"  
"Aren't you worried about Tessa?"  
"No, actually, I'm-" Cade yawned. "I'm not."  
Optimus smiled and petted Cade's head with his finger. Before long, the human was asleep, Optimus merely recharging with his hand over his new sparkmate to protect him.


End file.
